how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Happily Ever After
Recap The day after Stella ran out on their wedding, Ted is unusually happy. The rest of his friends (other than Barney, who is happy Ted isn't married) are worried about him, thinking that he is repressing his emotions. Over the course of two weeks, the group tries to be there for Ted, but he insists he is fine. Eventually, the group becomes frustrated, and pushes him to unleash his emotions. Though he refuses, he does reveal that he has a map of New York to help him avoid running into Stella. Using the map, they decide to go to dinner at a restaurant recommended by one of Lily's friends. Unfortunately, it soon turns out that friend was actually Stella, who appears at the restaurant while the group is waiting to eat. Panicking, Ted ducks under the table, with the rest of the group reluctantly following his example. Stella places an order to go, so they decide to wait for her to leave. Lily tells Ted he is being stupid, and says he should face Stella. Ted replies that Lily would do the same thing in his position, if 'Gasser' walked in. Lily reveals that, in ninth grade, she was sat next to a boy named Michael Sasser, who was on the edge of becoming a cool kid. In one lesson, Lily accidentally lets out a loud fart, and rather than be embarrassed, blamed Sasser, giving him the nickname 'Gasser', and he was teased so badly he had to move schools. Back under the table, Lily says that if Michael were to walk in, she would go over and apologize, and face her fear, inviting Ted to do the same. Barney agrees, saying that there are plenty of women he slept with he doesn't want to see again, some of them for the very first time, but he still would not hide from them. Ted mentions Becca DiLucci, which seems to upset Barney. Becca is revealed to be a girl in prison Barney used to have sex with, during Conjugal visits. On one visit, Barney tried to chat up another inmate, "Barney Stinson, attorney at law. Lets talk about getting you off!", causing a fight to break out between Becca and the other inmate. Since then, Barney has received threats from Becca on multiple occasions. Ted decides that everyone wants to hide from someone, and that they should stay under the table until the problem goes away. Robin agrees with Ted, saying she would hide from her father if he were to walk in as well. Flashbacks show Robin's father to be disappointed to have a daughter instead of a son, though this doesn't change his plans, giving her the middle name Charles and taking her deer hunting at a young age. Things got worse, when Robin's father found her kissing one of her hockey team-mates when she was fourteen, and she decided to move in with her mom. After hearing about how Robin's experience with her father messed her up, Ted realizes all his friends are haunted by problems in their past, but it wasn't too late for him to face up to his. He decides to talk to Stella, but finds she has already left. They hail a cab and follow her, but Ted still refuses to get mad, and instead wants to talk things out, despite protests from his friends. When they realize Stella isn't going back to New Jersey, but to Tony's apartment, he is enraged that she wouldn't move into the city for him, but would for Tony. Finally, Ted unleashes his emotions, to the joy of his friends. Ted imagines himself confronting Stella, and tells her she made the wrong choice, and should have been with him, as Tony will only let her down again. When he actually goes to talk to her, he sees her and Tony with their daughter, and decides that they were meant to be a family, his anger quickly subsiding. Future Ted announces that rather than swallowing your anger, or throwing it in someone's face, the best idea is to simply let it go, so you can move on. Finally, Ted gets rid of his map, so he can get on with his life. Continuity *Robin's issues with her father were first brought up in *Barney apparently gets another threesome opportunity (the first one happening (on screen) in ), after stepping inside Ted's apartment with two girls and saying he didn't expect him to be there, but, again, there is no mention of the Threeway Belt from . *Marshall reveals that Stella hates Star Wars, a secret he learned in Gallery : Happily Ever After 03.jpg Happily Ever After 02.jpg Happily Ever After 01.jpg 74081 1223697351029 449 300.jpg Happily ever after.png Becca Barney.jpg|Barney and Becca Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Robin said she never played team sports in , which is contrary to the flashback to her hockey team visiting her house after a game. *Ted uses a map of New York to avoid areas where he might run into Stella, and even mentions that her office is too close to a restaurant the gang wanted to go to for dinner. However, in Ten Sessions it is shown that her office is directly next door to his apartment buildingRLD Allusions and Outside References *After revealing that Stella hated Star Wars, Marshall adds, "She lied to you. Search your feelings, Ted. You know it to be true." The parodies a line from Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. *In Robin's flashback when her father (Eric Braeden) catches her making out with her hockey teammate, the cheesy organ followed by the dramatic overacting and piano background music is deliberate soap opera satire, playing on Braeden having played Victor Newman on The Young and the Restless for years. Music *In the restaurant, where they accidentally meet Stella, a piano can be heard in the background playing the Nokia tune. *All the World (I Tell Myself) - Correatown *Better - Other Notes *The German episode title is "Unter dem Tisch", meaning "Under the Table". The French episode title is "Ils vécurent très heureux ... sans enfants", meaning "They Lived Very Happily... Without Children". *International Airdates: Germany: December 12, 2009 on ProSieben; United Kingdom: January 21, 2010 on E4. Guests *Sarah Chalke - Stella Zinman * - Tony Grafanello * - Robin Scherbatsky Sr. *Darcy Rose Byrnes - Lucy Zinman *Max Prado - Michael Sasser *Shelby Zemanek - Robin 8 years old *Michael Bolten - Kyle *Meegan Godfrey - Becca DiLucci *Chris Dotson - Waiter#1 *Andre Navarro - Waiter#2 Reception Donna Bowman of gave the episode an A rating. http://www.avclub.com/articles/happily-ever-after,13322/ Michelle Zoromski of gave the episode 8.5 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/926/926715p1.html gave the episode a B. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/happily_ever_after_1_1.php References External links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 4